1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to address location systems and, more specifically, to a system for addressing locations based upon latitude and longitude coordinate measurements generated by a precise positioning system, e.g. Global Positioning Satellite (G.P.S.), D.G.P.S., other satellite based positioning systems or other means. The measurements are recorded by a precise positioning system unit and disseminated as a unique destination address for that location. The destination address is then identified as the permanently unique location address for all inquiries, mailpieces and deliveries for this location in place of the current address system which includes building number, street name, city, state and zip code.
This unique permanent address defining the latitude and longitude coordinates of the location allows for mailpiece delivery without confusion regardless of national borders or municipal renumbering and renaming of streets. Furthermore, this permanent address system simplifies the destination address to a substantially numerical string lending itself to being easily entered and identified in computerized address databases while promoting an international standard addressing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other addressing and delivery systems are provided in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,845,761; 5,420,403; 5,612,889 and 5,828,322. While these addressing and delivery systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not bc as suitable for die purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.